evees adventure gainst the bad evil
by pigeonboy15
Summary: eve wakes up one night and has bad dream about the evil lord who does bad things and he goes to stop the evil lord do bad things with lots of friends and story is hartbwaming. this is that story and evee fight evil with friendships.
1. evey and zombies and with silveon

on day at nigt eeve was sleeping in his bed and was asleep and had dream about a evil thingthat was happen and he must stop it or the world would be bad place. i must stop this rhing from happen said evy and he got up and woke up and got a lot of food because he was go adventure now. "i am aventure now!" saide eevev and he went away into forest. eevey walked a long time very fastly and killed some bidoofs for 3xperians points and was very srtorng. but the bidoofs were zombies and they said we are zombies! and ee said onh no you are zombies that is bad because i think you must be suffer because you rae died.

so: the bidoofs tried to kill evve with tackle but tackles is not strong move! so eve survivesd a said "hahaha you no kill me i am still alie" and eve used hyperbeam because he was strongevee that leaned hyperbeam and a bidoof died and it was very sad because he had friends and they were sad he was died. but there wereother bidoofs alive and they wanted to make evee fqaint and die so he had to kilol them to dead. "i will kill you now so you can be at peice!" siad eve and he kille them and the bidoof had headcrabs but not any more and they were dead and nno longer headcrab zombie bidoofs. and evee was very sad because the bidofs were died. and he cried one. " the evil lord has made you bad zombies and he wiol pay because i will make him suffer like you sufdfered and you can be at peice in heaven and be hapy" said evee and he continued on his adventure. and was happy.

and then evve found a pokemon town and it was treasure town and he went to buy som more fud for his adventure. he bough the fudd from kelion brothers and they said havve a n ice day and he did. and thenu in the town square was a prety and girly beautfuil female sylvyon and she was singing and was beautiful andeve said helo i am on adventure to defeatthe enemys and would you like to come? and sylivon siad "you are veyr storng and fight and i will come and be healer and we kill bad guy because he make world bad place." and she sung it all and all pokymon chered because she was good singing and go save world because she was popular ansd hero in town and they likd eve too muchly.

and sylvon and evee went on adventure and killed lots of thingsb ut were not proud beause all thingswere eviul zombiess with headcrabs but not becasue wasnt and bad guy. evey was also shiny becvause he was sparkles because he was a funny colour because he was specal.

and then a big large [okemon came out of ground and sky and siad that he was serfint of evil ord and eve ssaid no and sylveon and eve ofart the pokemon and evy uised hyperbeam and the pokemon was hurt but it hurt evey too and sylion said "i will heel you! and she did and eevey won and that is how adventure begin and it was danger.


	2. flareeon kills cthulhu

then there was anothuer day nad the birds were singing and it was very nice day and evee said lets go get berrys so they did and there were very nice berrys but then cthulu cmae out the pond and tryed to kill them but slveon hit it with her ribbons but it dident do anything. "oh no said evvee it dident hurt him we must go away fastly." so they did but cthulu wasstill there so they hid in a bush but then the bush moved and siad ow and it was a tangela so they siad sorry and tagela said "cthulu is my brother he is importal and cant be killed by eevees or sylveons. and eeven and sylveon knew it was from the dark lord because he knew they were on adventure to kill him and sent enemys that cant be killed by eveees and silveonse.

what do we do hey asked but tangela said nohing because was dead. so they ran away fastly with cfulhuh is pursweet. what do we do oh no the world is doomed" said evee and sylveon hugged him even though she dident have arms and said it will be ok and eevee felt better because she was friend. but then cthulu7 came again and eeveee used hyperbeam and sylveon used atract but cthulu was too evil to be imfatyuated and tryed to kill her again and then a big flareon came along and said "bad enemys! it is time for you to dy becauswe i am big hero flareion and you will never kiill them me you evil creatuer!"

"yay" said evee and syilbeon. and flareon used a fire move i dont know the name of and cthulu died and everyone was happy but there was sad becuase tangela was dead and it was nice and cthulu was still dead even though it was evil. so they were sad for a bit and sylveon cryed because she was girl and then flareon said im coming with you to defeat the enemys becuase i strong. and they said ok and were happy and continued adventure and had dinner and went to sleep.


End file.
